Wistful Thoughts
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: There was a wistfulness to her thoughts as Peridan's daughter considered the Just King.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: There was a wistfulness to her thoughts as Peridan's daughter considered the Just King.

A/N: This story was requested by Guest who wanted to see a goodbye scene between Raisa and Edmund before Raisa left with Lord Armitage and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Wistful Thoughts**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Oh!" Raisa felt her cheeks warm as lean but sturdy arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. Her eyes were level with a fine red tunic embroidered with the golden rampant lion. She quickly stepped back, blushing even more than before and no doubt matching her red curls, and dipped a full curtsey. "Forgive me, Your Majesty! I was just looking for you. That is I wanted to say good-bye but when I asked Queen Lucy she said that you were already heading down to a special training session and then I didn't know if I should try to go down to the training ground or not because Mother says that a proper young lady has no business lolling about the training yard attempting to catch the eye of any young man, much less a King no matter how innocent her reason and I should hate very much if you thought poorly of me but I just wanted very much to say, well that is, oh bother. I do wish I had more time, you see, it would be so much easier to determine exactly what I was trying to say if I knew exactly what I wanted to say otherwise it would be most frightfully awkward."

She came to a painful halt, wondering how it was she could never gather her thoughts when _he_ was around and actually listening to her instead of to Tarrin or their father. Slowly, Raisa forced her eyes to travel from the golden lion's head up to a pale white throat to the pale face that seemed so wise though he was a scarce six months older than her brother. His dark eyes were politely inquiring and she blushed even harder when he quirked a single dark eyebrow. Before she could offer an apology, he bowed elegantly. "I am certain Cair Paravel shall not be the same without you, Lady Raisa. Indeed, I-"

"Raisa!" Oh how she did wish Tarrin would have kept quiet for just a few moments more. Her brother came up and bowed his head. "Forgive the interruption, Your Majesty. Raisa, Mother's frantic because you are not already at Uncle Armitage's side and ready to depart. Come on."

She would have protested but there was not one court protocol that would have excused such behavior. Being a proper lady could be such a bother. Instead, she offered a shy smile as she peeked up at him from beneath her lashes and curtsied. "Farewell, Your Majesty. May the Lion keep you and yours safe between His paws."

He smiled! Her heart gave a little thrill as he smiled then bowed with kingly elegance. "My thanks, Lady Raisa. Farewell and safe journey to you and your uncle. Aslan's protection be upon you."

Tarrin gripped her elbow to hurry along but Raisa barely felt her feet touch the ground. The Just King had smiled at her. That served as comfort to her as she bid her parents a restrained but tearful farewell and kissed baby Maisee goodbye, the sweet toddler would be eight before she came back if Mother was correct about her being accepted as one of the ladies of the court. Her brothers all pretended they wouldn't miss her but she had seen the way Tarrin and Thane and Shane had ducked their heads to hide tears when she hugged them. It was especially telling with the twins since they didn't squirm free.

She was thinking about King Edmund again and his crooked smile when she leaned against the railing of her uncle's ship.

"Shilling for your thoughts?"

Raisa jumped. "Uncle! You mustn't frighten me so!"

Her uncle laughed then rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know you will miss your home, Raisa, but I think your tour of Archenland and Sisemaal will be most satisfying as well. And who is to say but that you might bring back a handsome young man to meet your father in six years."

Raisa looked back at where Cair Paravel gleamed in the morning sunlight. She giggled at the thought that anyone could replace her hero. Every time the nightmare of the attempted abduction returned, it was soon chased away by the memory of how King Edmund had come to save her and had even held her, promising that the vile men would never hurt her again. Perhaps she was too young to wed or truly give her heart away as she was but thirteen years of age. Raisa shook her head as the wind played with her curls. No, she knew in the deepest part of her heart that all other boys and young men would pale in comparison to the memory alone of her dark knight. She sighed again. Maybe when she returned, King Edmund would look at her and see her as more than Tarrin's little sister.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
